Stuck At The Start
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: This is a story where Harley is the eldest child instead of the middle child. Story is better understood by eldest children but others can read too. I hope you enjoy it. Btw. I don't own SITM. Chapters are in the order of the show. Chapter 1: Stuck At The Start- is up.
1. AN

_**Summary**_

 _ **Welcome to Stuck At The Start. In this story, Harley is the eldest child, or firstborn, instead of the middle child. This is how I would feel or understand the story since I am a firstborn. Most of the story plot is the same and so are the lines, I just changed it a little to match my idea or parody. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Cast & Characters & Age**

 **Harley Diaz- Jenna Ortega- 13**

 **Ethan Diaz- Isaak Presley- 13**

 **Rachel Diaz- Olivia Richardson** **\- 11**

 **Georgie Diaz- Nina Lu** **\- 10**

 **Lewie Diaz- Nicholas Bechtel- 9**

 **Beast Diaz- Malachi Barton- 9**

 **Daphne Diaz- Ariana Greenblatt- 8**

 **Suzi Diaz- Cerina V** **incent- 39**

 **Tom Diaz- Joe Nieves- 40**

 ***Harley is older than Ethan by two minutes. Harley- 31st December 2002, 11:59pm. Ethan- 1st January 2003, 12:01am.**

 ***Lewie is ninety seconds older than Beast like in SITM.**

* * *

 **Enjoy the Story. Please Review, Favourite, and Follow. Updates are weekly unless there are no new episodes.**

 **Btw. I don't own Stuck In The Middle.**


	2. Stuck At The Start

**First Chapter: Stuck At The Start**

* * *

I searched for my mom using my mom tracker and it led me to the kitchen cabinet. "Big day Mom!" I shouted as soon as I opened the door. "Huh!" My mom gasps as I scared her. "Harley! How did you find me?" She asks. "Mom tracker." I explained. "The same way I found you yesterday behind the dryer." "You'r inventions are killing me kid." She complained before realising something stick on her hair and turned around. "Oh come on! Who left the jelly open? It's in my hair." Mom whined then pulled a piece of her hair in front of her face and tried to lick the jam off.

 _Yep! That's my mom. Squatting on a can of corn in the closet. When you have seven kids and want some peace, this is what happens._

"I need two more minutes to slug down my coffee." Mom tells me. "Close the door before the other kids see me and start bugging me." Mom instructs me but I can't do that right now. "Love it! Respect it! Can't do it!" I said. "The whole family has to be in the park by eleven for something great!" I explained. "Where's your travel mug?" I then asked her. "Not sure. You got a mug tracker?" She asked. "Better." I said before sliding over to the kitchen counter.

 _I'm the eldest child so it's independent city. I've gotten good at working with what I got._ _I'm not bragging. I didn't create this as a choice. It's survival._

I took a clean rubber cleaning glove and put it around the top of the mug. I then took one of the super stretchy rubber bands and tied it around the glove where it held the mug before cutting out the thumb. I then slid back to mom. "Enjoy your new travel thumb." I said as I handed it to the lady squatting in the closet. She took a sip of it and tasted it. "Hazelnut and dish soap. I didn't think it works." She said surprised and happy. "Good" I then said. "Cause we gots to get this party started. I said before moving away from the door. "Donuts!" I then shouted, loud enough for the whole house to hear, making mom close the door. I heard my siblings getting up and my father stop shaving his face before running down the stairs.

 _That's either an earthquake or my family. That's my family._

I hear the chatter and shouts as they come down the stairs in a hurry, making everything in the kitchen vibrate. I held the blender to stop it from shaking as they came down. "Where are the donuts woman? Where?!" My youngest brother, Beast, shouted once they reached the dinning room. They started to shout amongst each other. "Calm down people. Everyone's gonna get donuts." I tell them making them relax. "When we get to the park at eleven." I told them before turning to the side, knowing that they would start complaining. Choruses of "Oh come on!" came from them. "You're lucky you're family. Or I'd haunt you." Threatened my youngest sister, Daphne. "Hurt me at the park." I then said and she made an 'I'm watching you sign.' as she left the room.

"So park at eleven? Let's see what the big board says." Mom said and we both walked to the board where we placed magnets and notes on what we have planned for the day. "Cooking class- Beast and Lewie." She started. I don't even know why he joins it, maybe to keep him busy and for mom to have some time to relax from his stunts. "Basketball game- Georgie." She's not even good at basket ball, no offence. "Rachel- volunteer at the soup kitchen." I know that she's not actually going there too help. "Harley honey, your magnet's not even on here." Mom said as she looked through the magnets there. "It was there yesterday." I said before digging through the baskets full of magnets with our faces on them. I then spot something underneath the fridge and bent down to pick it up. I wiped the dust that had accumulated, off. "Seriously?! I was underneath the fridge and no one even noticed." I complained. "Hate to say it but unless you have a dozen donuts, there's no way you can get sympathy out of this crowd." Dad cut in from behind me. "I'm sorry sweetie but we just can't squeeze in the park today." Mom said as she kissed my forehead and left me alone in the kitchen.

 _This is what happens when there's five kids in your family and you're stuck at the start. If my family were a week, I'd be a Monday. Not the middle days of the week when everyone's all cool and can't wait, like Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, that'd be Ethan, Rachel and Georgie._

As I turn to look at them, I realised that they had called the police. "Yes officer." Georgie said into the phone. "She said 'donuts', but there are no donuts!" She complained. "Can you at least pretend to arrest her?" She asked the officer. "Hello?" The officer obviously hung up on her.

 _Or the end of the week when everybody is relieved and happy, like Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, that'd be Lewie, Beast and Daphne. I'm the day people try to get through as best as they can since the weekend is just over. Sleepy day. "I'm sleepy day Harley."_

"I'm Sleepy-Day-Harley." I say. "No name changes." Dad warned. "I can barely remember the ones we gave you." He said and we heard a crash before shouts of "wasn't me" before he left to go find out what the younger three had broken this time.

 _Welcome to the Diaz family. I hope you break a few bowls. Actually, just hide._

I heard another crash and went away just incase somethings rolled into the area I was standing. I sat at the kitchen table looking at my magnet. "Aw Harles, I'm really sorry we can't make it to the park today." Mom apologised as she stopped cleaning the dishes and drank from her Travel Thumb. "It's hard to take you seriously while you're sucking on a thumb." I said. "Sorry." She apologised again as she put the mug down. "So what was going on? Was it something important?" She then asked. "Well..." I said.

 _I flashbacked and remembered the day when I found out I won an award by the young inventors club._

"Ok, yeah! It's huge." I said. "Well then, we are going to make this work." Mom said and we went back to the board again. "Sorry Lewie and Beast. No cooking class today." She said as she wrote something on a notepad. "What's the point?" I asked. For their cooking class, I meant. "Yesterday, I saw them steal a pizza crust from a pigeon." Mom nodded her head. "Alright, we can make it. If we hit every green light from basketball to the soup kitchen to the park, we should make it with three minutes to spare. Here comes the hard part." She said. "Getting nine people out of the house." We both said together. "I'll round up everyone." I told mom. "Permission to knock some heads?" I then asked her before she replied with a "denied."

"Guys, wait until breakfast to put your feet in the food. Let's push the tables together so we can eat." I say to Lewie and Beast as I find them in a room next to the kitchen with Beast's leg in margarine. "Cereal assembly line." I then shouted so that everyone knew to start getting the cereal for breakfast, ready.

 _This is how my family eats. Divide, conquer, pour. And this is where my family eats. A real table, a car table and something I'm pretty sure used to be a night stand. Mom bought the real table when they had two kids. Then they had another five kids and mom had no time for furniture shopping so welcome to the bacon free zone._

"Beast put that up his nose." Daphne said as I put a small piece of bacon in my mouth. Beast then nodded. "Thanks for mentioning it, after I put my teeth on it." I told her and she shrugged before I put the bacon away and she continued eating. I then stood up. "Hey guys!" I said getting everyone's attention and making them stop eating. "Gotta go." I told them but no one got up. "Get up now and I'll do the chores for a week." I bribed them and they immediately got up. I sat down as everyone got up since I didn't want to get in the middle of them moving. A few minutes after everyone left I got up and went upstairs. I waited in my room for twenty minutes before going to the bathroom to get Rachel out."Rachel! Three minute limit! You've been in there for twenty!" I shouted at her from behind the door as I knocked.

 _In a big family, you need rules. We all got three minutes. You have to do number 1 and 2 in less than three. That's bad maths._

She finally opened the door? "I'm literally the only one in this family who consistently looks hot, so maybe don't house the ones who bring it on the regular." She said. That's Rachel. Full of attitude and ego. "You're going to feed the homeless. The only hot thing they want is lunch." I told her. "Huh, I'm not afraid of you or dad's old phone thing that you bring down. It doesn't even work." Rachel said. "The clock does." I said. "And so does the camera." I told her as I took a few photos of her in her messy hair and robe. "Two seconds before I'm all up there uploading your profile photo." I threatened her. "This is a violation!" She shouted. "Kylie and Khloe would never do this to Kim." Rachel said, referring to celebrities as usual. "Really?" I asked her. "The list of things the Kardashians won't do, is pretty short." I told her and she huffed before storming off.

 _I'm behind schedule. I'm going to need assist from my BFTF, which is my Best Friend In The Family. Which is even better than a BF because he's stuck with me no matter what until the end of time. That came out evil but it's actually really cool._

I then went to the boys room and opened the door. "Ethan, I need you too..." I saw something in a ball on his bed. "What's with the walking lint ball?" I asked him. "It's Germain." He said. He then explained how he was looking after it for his friend who was on holiday and that he was training Germain to be his wing man-or lady, to me, since the ladies come for the pets but stay for the songs. He then started to play a weird song. "Yeah, no pets making anyone stay for that song." I told him. "And are you aware that you're wingman just ate his own poop?" I asked him. He nodded. "It is a concern." "Yes?" He then asked knowing that I needed something. "I need your help to get everyone out the door." I told him. He put his guitar away and I took that as I sign that I could sit. "Look, I get it. I'm the eldest child and I didn't mind that when I had to toilet train myself in a pot of fern." I told him. "The only watering the plant ever got." He agreed.

"But, I invented something really cool, maybe the coolest thing I've ever done and I'm getting an award for it at the park at eleven." I explained to him. "Congrats sis! What is it?" He then congratulated me before asking again. He wanted to see the paper but I pulled it away from him. "Can't say." I told him. "It's a surprise for the family and I want everybody to see it together." I explained. "Ethan, I've never asked for it before and I know it will never happen again but it is super important for today is the one day the family shows up for me." I told him. "Look, you're my BFTF, and I'd do anything for you, but this family in one place on time?" Ethan questioned and shook his head. Then, my alarm rang. "Two minute warning." I told him. "It's about to go down. B. Ball, soup kitchen, park by eleven. Hold onto your fur-ball, there's going to be a people stampede." I told him.

"Everybody ready to go?!" I shouted. "No!" Everyone shouted back. "Donuts!" I yelled again. "Yeah right!" They shouted. "If it makes you feel any better," Ethan started. "I think Germain bought it." I looked at the hamster standing on its legs in the ball. I then went downstairs to get everything thing ready so that we could go faster.

"Hey guys! I got your shoes locked and loaded. We're totally going to make it to the park in time. Yeah!" I tried to convince them and be optimistic. "Wow! That sounded way more confident than I feel." I said just as Georgie came down. "Good hustle Georgie. We got one more minute to get to your game. Out the door, let's go." I said. "Yeah, we're so gonna win it today. Success isn't given, it's earned. Earn it Georgie... Earn it! " She started repeating a motto she says every time before a game. "Whoever you're talking too, we don't have time." I told her. "Self talk is a strategy to enhance physical performance. Say it with me Harley." She told me. "Self talk is a strategy... Say it with me. Say it!" She demanded. "Self talk is a strategy... Like you mean it." She said as I said "Self talk is a strategy..." "Self talk is a strategy for enhanced physical performance." We both finally said.

"You know Georgie, you do this before every game and I. Not sure it's working." I told her. I then remember all the times she missed the hoop. "Your team never wins." I tell her. "Negativity is Loserville, my friend." She said before starting to do Jumping Jacks. "I need to sweat out all the negativity that you just brought into my zone. Jump with me Harley." She instructed. "I don't wanna-" "Jump." She said, cutting me off. I started jumping with her. "Alright, get on out to the car." I said as I directed her to the door after jumping for a while. "Coming through," Beast then said as he rode on Ethan's back with Lewie hitting Beast. Then, mom and dad came from the back. "No," mom said as soon as she saw what Rachel was wearing. "The soup kitchen will not be serving butt cheek today." She told her.

 _When you have a sister like Rachel, you can count your parents to veto at least one outfit every time you leave the house. Which is why I came prepared._

"Leggings." I said as I tossed her a pair of leggings. "I litterally just glitter lotion we my legs for my beau. Cuff loves them." Rachel complained as she took the pants. "Cuff's going to be there?" Dad asked. "I don't trust the guy because he said trust me and wait." Dad explained. "Sorry dad, but there's not enough time for papa bear session today. Although I love how you think Cuff is the problem." I told him before we all got into the car.

 _Eldest child means worst seat since you're expected to give in to your younger siblings. That's great if you enjoy fingers and elbows poking you all the time._

"What's the point of it beeping inside the van if it's to warn those outside the van?" Dad asked as the van beeped. "It doesn't make sense. Or is it just me?" Dad asked as mom gasped. "Oh no! I forgot to bring the energy snacks." "I got it mom." I said. "No offence, but I saw this coming." I told her. "Thanks," mom said. "I'm touched you know me so well." As she turned back to face the front, we saw our neighbour, Mrs. Peters and her daughter, Ellie Peters. "Bethany, I didn't see you there." Mom said to our neighbours. "Well with all the ruckus, I thought your family was chasing away a wild bear." Bethany said. "I wish I had a big family. Or a brother. Or a sister." Ellie then said. She doesn't know what it feels like to have a big family. One word, crazy. "Or a fish." She then added. "You have fish. Every night. For dinner. Boiled." Her mom said. Ellie looked disappointed.

"Here I found one in our yard." She said holding up one of our tennis balls. "It's one of the few that are already stuck in your rain gutter." She pointed to our rain gutter that was clogged with balls. "We mean to clean that up." Dad said. "Five kids ago." "I know you don't have time to read parenting books, or parent. But a recent study shows, kids raised up in chaos, end up in jail." She said. "Not a problem. All our kids look great." Dad said. "Good chat." I interrupted clearly panicking with the delay. "Hit the gas. If we leave now, will still make it to the park at eleven. We can still make it to the park by eleven. Right after Georgie loses in a quick blowout." I tell him. He agrees and we quickly leave so that we won't waste anymore time.

During the game, it's either that Georgie's team has gotten better or the other team plays bad. "So much for the blowout strategy. It's almost time. We don't have time for over time. It's B. Ball. Soup Kitchen and park by eleven." I say. "They've been a different team since snack break." Mom says. "Uh Harles, what were those granola bars you gave them?" Mom then asks. "Just these." I said bringing out a box. "You-go-go bars?! I got them the week you all had strep throat. One bar and I was up all night looking at the activity board, which frankly doesn't work. I thought I threw them away." Mom said. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time one of your kids ate out of the trash." I told her. "Well, if other parents ask, I'll just have to tell them-" Mom says but then she sees Ms. Peters. "Quick! Hide them." She says and we shoved them into the bag.

"No Rachel! This is not the plan. You need to go back to the homeless shelter when you belong." I said in my head as I saw dad pick up his phone when Rachel called him. "It's her sister. She's not homeless. She's clueless but not homeless." Dad said trying to block all the stares. I must've said it out loud. "We'll circle back for you on the way to the park." Dad said after realising that Rachel was home with Cuff, her one year older, but dumber, boyfriend. "Home is out of our way. I can't believe Rachel's so selfish." I said because I know there's no way we're going to be able to make it to the park by eleven if we make a stop and turn. "New to this family are you?" Dad asked. I huffed before going over to my younger twin, by 2 minutes, or a day since he was born at a minute past twelve, Ethan.

"My day is falling apart quicker than that edible jungle gym that I invented." I tell him as I sit on the bleachers next to him. "You're not kidding." He says clearly focusing on the game. "This game is tied, and the clocks running out. It goes to overtime, and you're never going to make it to the park." He tells me. "You're right." I say as I look at the paper that came in the letter before crumpling it and dropping it onto the floor. "I give up." I tell him. "It's the most important day of my life and no one cares. I just have to except that I don't matter in this family, Ethan. I'm Monday." "Of course you're Monday. You're beginning of the week. Everyone knows that." Ethan says. "Was that suppose to be a pep talk?" I ask him. "Yes! Mom needs snacks. You're on it. Rachel needs tights. You're on it. A broken doll headed to the trash, you make it into something cool." He says.

"Anyone can make a rag doll into a spray cheese squirt gun." I tell him. "No they can't. Sugar-Shirley was genius. Snacks, tights, toys. Your the start of the family. Just like Monday's the start of the week. Monday starts the entire week." Ethan says and picks up the paper. "Thanks bro." I say. "And we're getting to the park on time." He says. "Georgie just needs to make a basket, and we're out of here." He then says as we see Georgie get the ball and be surrounded by many of the players from the other team. "No... Not Georgie. She's not breaking any tie. She's never even scored." I reminded him. "Germain," I said to the hamster. "You're not the only one about to eat poop."

"The only chance for Georgie to win, is to have a clear shot." Ethan then says. "Clear shot?!" I ask him. "That's not gonna happen." I then have an idea. "Georgie needs a wingman." "Spit out that poop Germain. You're going in." Ethan says and opens her ball to let her out. She runs onto the court making the girls run away and Georgie get a clear shot. "Shoot it Georgie" Everyone shouts as they get up on their feet. George tries to shoot but gets too low. Suddenly, Beast swung on a rope and stopped Ellie from moving and making the ball bounce on her head and enter the hoop just as the time runs out. Everybody then cheered. Georgie then tried to dive but no one caught her, making everyone say "oh." We then quickly went home to pick up Rachel.

When we arrived, Rachel was waiting outside on her phone. "Get in. We have eight minutes to get to the park." I say while the car was reversing. "I got Sugar-Shirley and I'm not afraid to use her." I threatened and she put down her phone before entering the car. "Huh, forget it. I already hid the cookie stash in the van." Mom said as dad did something under the dashboard. "No the beeper. Out of all the shouting in the car, this is the one that I can stop." Dad said. "Silence yes!" He then said, realising that no sound was coming out as he reversed. "Beep you beeper." Suddenly our neighbour appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Bethany. You teleport here?" Dad asked, realising someone at his window. "Great game huh?" Mom then asked. "Oh yeah. It was great seeing my daughter's head being used as a backboard." She answered. "Now that reverse beeper is an important safety feature." She reminded dad. They then continued to talk and dad reversed a little more until he broke the beam holding up the rain gutter, making the balls drop and Ms. Peters laugh as she went to stand underneath it. Then, sludge started to fall from it and onto her.

 _Welcome to the moment when my hope of getting to the park on time officially ends. All I wanted was for one day for everyone to show up and I had to twist it. I was the one keeping this family from being snackless, naked and headless. I remembered this morning at breakfast, before it and Ethan's pep talks. And now, I don't need one. I matter everyday._

After a few seconds of silence, I started to laugh and soon the others followed. Then, dad told us to stop laughing because we won't laugh sit and laugh here. "We will laugh at the park." He said. "No dad, it's ok." I told him. "No it's not. Because the one time I'm not happy about having seven kids, is the time I let one of them down." He said and I smiled. "So look out park, here we come." Dad told us and we all cheered. We then drove to the park. Once we got there, they were clearing up.

I got on the small stage and begun my thank you speech. "I'd like to thank the Young Inventor Club for giving me first place in the design challenge. It's so cool you built this for my idea. I'd also like to thank my family. Without you, I wouldn't be able to think of this solution for a big family. Thank you." I say while they tidy the place up and everyone cheers. "I'm sorry we missed the award sweetie, but dad and I couldn't be prouder. What an amazing idea you thought of." Mom said as I came down from the stage. I smiled. "Yeah, it's alright." "Wait?! She dragged us around all day for a table?! A table?!" Rachel shouted.

"This isn't just a table." I explained. "I designed it for big families like ours. I love you guys, but I also love bacon. With this table, everyone gets some." I said and pressed a button on a remote that made the small plates in the middle, rotate, earning "wows" from my family. "Tired of fighting over condiments?" I asked. "Built in syrup and sauce dispenser." I said and pressed another button making syrup and sauce dispensers appear. "Want milk in your cups and not your pants? Retractable cup holders." I showed them more cool things the table could do with the press of a button. "Plus, chairs for everyone." I finished. "Come one guys, bring it in." Dad said. "Let's see what this family looks like, sitting at one table." We than ran towards the table to get out own seats.

"Hey, look." I say, seeing a fresh box of donuts in the bin. "Apparently won't be the first time our kids ate out of the trash." Mom told dad and I went to get it. "Donuts!" I yelled and everyone cheered. I handed dad the donuts and then he gave everyone a donut. "We may be eating trash, but I love our big family." Mom said putting her arms around Lewie and Dad, who were sitting at each side. "Yeah, sometimes they're not so bad." I tell her. Then Beast jumped out of a tree. "Beast!" Mom shouted. "I'm alright. Landed on my back. Not my feet. Ninja!" Beast said and everyone laughed. Dad went and carried him. "Thanks dad!" He said and we continued to eat.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. Stuck In The Sweet Seat

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a while although I had a long holiday. I had too much fun and couldn't start writing but I managed to finish this chapter for you guys. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Too big." I say to myself into the mirror as I try different smiles. "Play it cool." I take a deep breath and try another one. "Terrible! C'mon face, stop letting me down."

 _Today's Ethan and I's Birthday. Well, my birthday technically since he was born a minute after midnight tomorrow, thirteen years ago. Wow, I got to stop making dates sound complicated. We usually celebrate our birthday on the same day since it's easier and because New Years' Eve and New Years is already a big celebration._ _Mom usually takes a picture the minute we walk down the stairs and puts on our family birthday calendar. Our past few years have been a freak show._

I remember the past few photos that Ethan and I had taken, bed heads, yawns, missing front teeth. I then try a different smile. "I can't work with that. Show time." I say as I walk out of the bathroom.

 _Incase you haven't figured it out, birthdays are kinda a big thing in my family. Ooh, the pancake assembly line. Must be for my big day. The birthday kid always gets the biggest pancake. There it is! That one's mine._

I'm snapped out of my thoughts and in shock by Daphne putting syrup on that piece and eating it, and also by Lewie giving me a bowl of fiber cereal saying "last one down gets the fiber cereal, hope you don't have plans for the next 2 hours." before Beast pokes a fork into the cereal saying "and here, spoons were dirty."

 _What?! I can't believe it! They forgot my birthday. I mean, when you're the eldest kid, being overlooked is part of the deal because your parents have to pay more attention to the younger kids. But my birthday, that's a new low._

I sigh as I put the bowl on the table and start to eat, only to be interrupted by mom announcing something. "Alright, everybody shush! I have an special announcement to make. Today's a very important day." I smile because she must be announcing my birthday to everyone. "I'm dying my hair for New Years tomorrow." She says. "That's your special announcement?!" I ask her. "Special for me." She says. "A grown woman should not be coloring her grays with a magic marker."

 _Not gonna lie. I feel bad. Especially when I tell mom and dad that they forgot my birthday. They're gonna feel guilty, real guilty. Hang on! I can use that guilt to get something real good. Something money can't buy, but guilt can. I could get the best seat in the car, the sweet seat._

"The sweet seat." I accidentally say out loud as my twin, Ethan, who I thought would be the last person in the world to forget my birthday, passes in front of me. "Thanks, I thought these jeans were working for me too." He says as he walks to his seat.

 _Enjoy it now Rachel, cause that seat's gonna be mine. If no one remembers my birthday, I can basically ask for anything I want so why would I spend all my guilt points for a better seat in the car? Let me school you on life in a big family._

 _When it was just Ethan and I, we use to seat jump every time. We would take turns to get random rows in the car with Rock Paper Scissors. Rock being the front row, paper was middle and scissors was back. That time, Rachel was still too young to play so we let her sit in the front row so it was easier for mom to take care of her while Ethan and I played with the back rows. Then Georgie came along and she sat in the front row with Rachel until Lewie and Beast came along. Georgie decided that she wanted to play along in our game while Rachel still liked her front seat which she then shared with Lewie and Beast. Then Daphne followed and Rachel still wouldn't give up that seat so the twin boys moved into the middle row with me on the right end and Lewie on the left end so Beast was in between since he was always jumping around and putting him there would stop him from doing it so much. Georgie had gone to the back and you might be wondering why I'm not sitting with my twin. Well, it's because Georgie was sitting with them at first but they kept annoying her with their babbling so me, being the big sister I am, gave up my seat to Georgie. When Lewie and Beast were four, they started playing rough with each other in the car until we had to replace the car windows a few times so mom and dad decided that I should sit between them to stop them from fighting to much and I pretty much became a wall for them to play on. So that's how I got stuck in the worst seat in the car._

 _So instead of being stuck in combat seat forever, I could move up to the spot where you can feel the air vent and look out the window without a foot in your face. Don't ask why I'm wearing a tiara, I just am._

 _I want to sit like that. I want to look like that. I need to get those guilt points. And the only way to get them is if no one remembers my birthday._

 _One giant reminder I need to hide. 'The Birthday Box"._

I quickly turn around after finding a space in my cupboard to hide it, only to find Georgie sitting on it. "I feel like today is something. She says, scaring me. "You ever have the feeling you've forgotten something and it's right at the tip of your brain?" She asks me. "Whenever I have that feeling, I forget about it and move onto something else." I tell her. "I just feel like it's right under my nose." She tells me.

 _It's actually right under her butt. All our family birthday traditions. With seven kids in the family, the things in that box got a ton of play. I remember all of the recordings of our first birthdays. They only recorded until Georgie's since it's pretty much always the same. The birthday crown in that box got split into half and held together by hinges so that both of us could use it because it was multicolored and mom and dad always thought it was cute when we both used it at the same time, although it got a little tight after a while but we thought it was kinda funny._

 _Fast forward to my cake last year, from my memory of course. Yep, a jenky crown, a lumpy candle and a plate that sounds like a dolphin crying. It's not pretty but it's my family's birthday tradition. And right now, it's standing between me and the sweet seat._

I then turn around to find the space in the cupboard again only to be once again interrupted by Georgie. "I thought it was static electricity day, which it's not. Wish someone told my hair." She says. "Maybe it's take a hike day. You should get on that." I suggest. "I hope it's not 'Thank the mailman day. I hate not giving Ernie a gift." She then says. "I'm mailing something but that seems rude." She then says as she gets up and leaves the room. I quickly pick up the box to out it into the cupboard before anyone else sees it.

"Hey Harley." I was interrupted by my twin brothers as they enter the room and I try to block them from seeing the half disguised box. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask them, trying to play it cool. "We got an offer for you." Beast said. "I'll do the talking. You just stand there and think about cotton candy." Lewie said. "I want to do talking." Beast complained. "Alright, go ahead." Lewie allowed. "Cotton candy!" Beast said, making me wonder what he was trying to actually say. Lewie had a smug look on his face. "Why did you have to say cotton candy?" Beast complained again. "Alright, you talk." Beast then said, giving in.

"It's about your latest invention," He said. "The Skate Kite." He pointed to it. "As you know, all vehicles must be tested before they hit the market." Of course I knew that. I give them an exasperated look, knowing what they now wanted. "We'd like to help you with that. Think of us as your personal crash test dummies." He said. "I don't need crash test dummies." I tell them. He scratches his head. "Then think of us as two kids who really want to ride your skate kite." He tries. "Scram monkeys." I tell the both of them as I feel the box slipping and they leave. I continue to stuff the box into the cupboard and finally manage to do it.

I then walk out of the room into Daphne's and she screams "Happy Birthday Harley!", shocking me. "How did you remember my birthday?!" I whisper ask her. "I didn't." She tells me in the same tone. "I remember when we're gonna eat cake." She says. "Shh." I then tell her. "I don't want anyone to know its my birthday." "I see." She says, running her chin like a detective. "Join me in my bed room." She points to her playhouse and we both enter.

"Since when is this your bedroom?" I ask her once we're seated. "Since I told mom I don't do trundle beds." She then said. "Look, I want to keep my birthday between you and me." I tell her. "No problem! Hit me with the ducats." She demanded. "What?!" I asked her. "Twenty bucks!" She said. I was shocked. "Abuela always sends us a twenty on our birthday." She says. "Cough it up." "Can you not take me down just this once?! Keeping this secret could be like a birthday gift to me." I then tell her. "It's Harley's birthday!" She announces out of her 'room', letting Ethan, who was next to it, know. "I would never give you a gift." She tells me. "Today's our birthday?" He asks, looking into the playhouse. I'm surprised he forgot. She extends her hand again. "I'm not paying, you already blabbed." I tell her. "Georgie!" She shouts. I press a twenty from my wallet into her hand. "Never mind." She shouts again as she admires the money.

I then quickly get out of the 'room' and drag Ethan into the one he shares with the boys. "Can't believe I forgot our birthday. How did I forget my birthday?" He tells me. "Everyone did. It's a good thing." I tell him. "Then you're going to love the present I didn't get you." He says. "Here's the thing. I need to get through the whole day without mom or dad remembering." I explain. "I don't blame you, that stuff's really old." He says. "Look, when mom and dad forget, they'll feel so guilty and I can ask for Rachel's seat in the car." I tell him. "The sweet seat! Genius use of guilt points." He says. "I wish I had though of it." "It won't work for you since we're twins. Your birthday is just tomorrow and they'll definitely remember if mine is today."

"So no one can remember it's my birthday." I finish. "Come on Harles, as soon as you give them time to stop and think, someone will remember." He tells me the obvious. "That's why I'm going to make sure no one has a second to stop and think. Now, mom's the big threat. Happy birthday to me, she's dying her hair." I remember the previous times she has tried and failed. "We all know how this goes." I remind him. "First, she does it wrong. Then she'll cry for a while. Then she'll eats a bag of chips. Then she'll cry some more because she ate a whole bag of chips." I tell him mom's usual process of dying her hair. "And then she'll go back to the store to get another box of dye, and chips. And try it all over again. We're talking at least until midnight, on New Years until this shame spiral ends." I finish. "Shame spiral, cool. Now I know what to call it. Also, sounds like a cool name for a band." He tells me after trying out how it sounds on his tongue. "Mom's covered, dad's at work. Now, we need to keep everyone else busy."

I leave his room and go downstairs to find Georgie in the laundry room. "Well, it wasn't thank the mailman day, but Ernie did enjoy the English coffee. Also, it's not English coffee day. Also, his name is Rick." She tells me of her morning. "You can stop figuring out because I looked it up and it is national high five day." I tell her. "That was last week." She reminded me. "Right." I said. "Of course. I meant international high five day. The opening ceremony was great. Everyone was like w o." I said trying to demonstrate high-fiving many people at the same time. "Really?" She asked and I nodded. She then high-fived me saying "konichiwa."

 _Georgie's busy, now to distract the boys._

I ran upstairs to get something before going back down and into the back yard where Beast was blocking balls shot by Lewie. "Skate Kite!" I announced and the boys dropped everything and ran over. "I feel bad I blew you off earlier, you're just the dummies I need to test this." I tell them. "You won't be disappointed." Lewie tells me before Beast says. "Cotton candy" again, making me wonder what he's thinking about. "Dang, it's all I can think about." He then says. Now I know what he thinks about and I release my hand from the skate kite, allowing them to use it. "My turn." Lewie says after Beast had a go and crashed. I then walked back upstairs, happily.

"I like that sweater Harley." Daphne says as I passed by her. "You're not getting my sweater." I tell her. "I already gave you money to keep my birthday a secret." Just then, Georgie walks upstairs saying "aloha". "You know what today is?" She asks Daphne. "International high-five day." Daphne looks at me. "Is it Harley, is it?" She asks. I then take off the sweater and hand it to Daphne.

I enter the bathroom where Rachel always is. "What are you doing today?" I ask her, already exhausted after being with Daphne. "Besides judging your t-shirt, going over to Cuff's." She tells me. "You should invite him here." I tell her. I didn't even know dad had allowed her to go over to his place.

 _I'm not worried about Rachel remembering my birthday, she's all about Rachel. She'll self-distract. But having Cuff here will keep dad nice and busy when he gets home from work._

"Cuff here?" She asks. "Crazy. You know dad can't stand him." She reminds me. "Ok, but going over to his place, not exactly a power move." I 'advise' her. "Don't you have something lame to build?" She asks sassily. "I'm just saying, Beyoncé always went over to Jay Z's house, it's a well known fact." I remind my little diva sister, using the celebrities that she's always obsessed with following. She picked up her phone and left the room.

 _I'm pretty sure I got into her head._

"The plan is working. Everyone is busy." I tell Ethan before pointing to my posterior. "Butt, get ready for the sweet seat." "You're good." He praises. "I'm in awe and a little bit scared." He then says before giving me a fist-bump.

I was then about to leave the kitchen when I found part of a leg sticking out from a cabinet and screamed. My mom, who was apparently hiding again, screamed too. "Mom? Are you hiding again?" I asked her as Ethan and I bent down to see her. "Of course I am. If you got seven kids, someone's going to ask you for something like right there you just asked me a question." She said. "I thought you were dying your hair." Ethan said. "And another." Mom said. "Well, I can see that this was gonna happen. Oh and I finished my hair and it went great. Turns out you shouldn't just throw away the directions." Mom continued. "If you were great at reading directions, I wouldn't have broken my tooth on your quiche." Ethan reminded her.

"Anyway, I have some unexpected downtime, which is good because I have this feeling all day like I'm forgetting something." She says and I panic. "Uh, uh, maybe it's a cleaning thing." I tell her. "Upstairs bathroom should definitely be on today's list." I remind her. "Nah, bumped that to next week." Mom says. "Didn't you bump that last week." Ethan reminded her. "This is why I was under the desk." She says. "Let me check my day planner." She moved to the counter to check her day planner. I panicked and swung my arm, knocking it out of her hands and into the sink. "Harley!" Mom scolded. "That was an accident." I tell her. "I had a muscle spasm. Oh there it goes again. You should probably go take me to see someone about that." I swing my arm a few more times. Mom clearly wasn't buying it. She walked over to the sink and pulled out the planner. "I'm guessing I'm punished." I say and mom tells me my punishment. I put on one of my hazmat suits and enter the bathroom.

 _I set out to get the sweet seat, this is not it._

I try to clean the toilet and get rid of as much gunk stuck inside as I can until Ethan steps inside. I lifted up my safety googles. "Mom's no dummy. She knew if she pushed us long enough, one of us will get punished and end up doing." Ethan said. "I'm down twenty bucks, a sweater and I have to do this." I pointed to the toilet. "If I don't get the sweet seat, this is going to be the worst birthday ever." I tell him.

Rachel then enters and starts spraying mom's hairspray all over. I put the goggles back over my eyes. "Now I need a hazmat suit." Ethan says before stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain. "I'm going shopping at the mall, you should too." Rachel said. I didn't know dad allowed Rachel to go shopping on her own but I guess with seven kids in the house, you lose track of where they are every minute. I look at my suit. "At least Daphne has a cute sweater on." She says. "I thought Cuff was coming here." I asked her. "Nah, his brother's got a new bike and he's allowed him to ride it around." Rachel said. "Fun, you should totally ask him to come over and give you a ride." I said mumbling that it's illegal to myself. "Hello? Helmet hair. No, thanks." The mini diva said. "Ok, but everyone knows that the first girl to ride on the back of the bike is his lady." I told her. "How do you think Beyoncé got Jay Z to put a ring on it?" I asked her.

 _Why am I doing this again? Oh right. To get the sweet seat. Am I that cruel to ask my little sister to get in trouble just to enjoy something for the rest of my life? Maybe but if you spend one day in my seat, you'd do it too._

"Yeah, I'm not taking advice from a person dressed like a trash can." She then said and left the room. "This is bad. I need Cuff here to keep dad busy." I tell Ethan as soon as he steps out from his hiding spot behind the shower curtain. "I want ice cream from a truck." Daphne demands as she marched into the bathroom. "Enough. I'm your oldest sister-" She cut me off by saying "You got ten minutes before I start talking." "She's mellowing. I remember when she only gave you five minutes." Ethan said, not comforting me at all. "My plan is unraveling. I can't take Daphne for ice cream and leave mom alone with all that free time." I told him.

"There's a place that has ice cream and keeps mom busy trying to wrangle her kids." Ethan reminded me. "The park." "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" I asked him. "Well, you are under a lot of pressure avoiding your special day." Ethan told me. I nodded and we left the bathroom. I quickly gathered up the younger three, the Skate Kite, that luckily hasn't broken yet, and mom and we went into the car. We aren't allowed to switch seats so mom knows who's there and who's not.

As soon as we arrived at the park, I bought my little siblings a lot of ice cream so they would have a lot of energy. "Harley, why would you buy them that? I thought I said no more ice cream." Mom screamed at me. I'm getting into a lot of trouble today. "Oh, I thought you said more ice cream." I told her. "Just trying to help." She went to chase them. "Myself. I just love it when my plan comes together." I talk to myself before running towards the field in the park.

"I don't think I've ever been so tired." Mom said as we sat down on a bench. "You look tired. But in a few hours when we go home, you should probably go right to bed." I told her. We then heard some people singing happy birthday on a table a few meters away from where we were. "Hang on. What day is it today?" She asked but was thankfully distracted by Rachel riding on the back of the motorcycle driven illegally. "Rachel?!" Mom shouted. "Faster Cuff, faster." She shouted as she unraveled her arms around her boyfriend's torso to raise them. "Rachel! Get off that death machine!" Mom started to chase her but they kept ignoring her.

 _Mom and dad are probably going to be so mad at her for this, they're probably going to forget my next birthday. I know this is kind of mean but, give me a break. It's my birthday._

I continued to watch my mom chase the mini couple around the park. Later when the sun was setting, we went home. Luckily, Daphne didn't bother me anymore and we had dinner without any problems. Later, as Rachel got scolded by mom and dad for being so reckless, I cleaned our room with Georgie while talking.

"Thanks for helping Ethan keep my secret." I tell her after making sure that no one was near. "Sure, but I'm not sure why you would want everyone to forget your special day." Georgie asked me. "That's because you haven't had a six hour car ride with Beast using your head as a bongo drum." I explained. "No, I mean why you'd miss your birthday and the box? That's our family tradition. No of us has ever missed it." Georgie asked again. "A birthday is just a day. The Sweet Seat's forever." I reminded her. "But celebrating with the family isn't. You and Ethan are already thirteen. In a few years, you guys will be off to college and Rachel and I will follow in a few years but I support whatever you want and on behalf of the family, happy birthday." Georgie hugged me and we said goodnight before turning off the lights and going to bed early so that we wake up in time for the new year countdown.

"Darn you Georgie." I said and we both got up. "How is my baby sister so smart." She smiled. "Hey everyone. It's my birthday!" I shouted so the whole house could hear. Georgie and I quickly got out the birthday box from the cupboard and brought it downstairs. We assembled everything and took out a half of a cake that dad had brought back from work.

Ethan and I then sat at one end of the table and the others sang the birthday song. As soon as we blew the candle and cut the cake, we heard fireworks and ran outside. "Happy Birthday Harles." Ethan said. "Happy Birthday Ethan." I said to my twin and put our arms on each other's shoulders like we always have done since we were young. We then watched the fireworks. "Smile kids." Mom said as she snapped a photo of the two of us before the whole family.

* * *

 **Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
